Come Morning
by UniTree
Summary: The night after the war Ron and hermione have some things that they left unfinished. It's time to finish them.


Notes: This is our take on the night after the war for Ron and Hermione. We hope you like it.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were walking hand in hand toward their common room. Harry had gone somewhere with Ginny. She was crying into his chest as they walked somewhere else. Once inside the Common room Ron walked towards the boy's side without thinking, never letting go of Hermione's hand. Even though her body was numb, she noticed where they were going. She stopped.

Ron stopped at looked at her. His eyes were full of pain. "Please don't leave me." Ron said in a hoarse whispered. Tears were in his eyes.

Hermione bit her cheek against tears as she whispered, "Never."

Ron walked them up and went into the 5th year boy's dorm knowing they would be all alone. He sat down on one of the bed with his head in his hands. Hermione slowly sat next to him, staring down at her hands.

"Ron pulled Hermione onto his lap without warning and pressed his face into the crook of her neck without thinking. He rocked them back and forth as he sobbed.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against his shoulder as she held him tightly. She was trying not to cry too hard as the tears flowed. Ron was shaking but being close to Hermione was making it better. Slowly he stopped crying. He didn't quite look into Hermione's eyes. "We need a shower." He whispered.

Hermione nodded, not really knowing what they were going to do.

"I kinda need my back healed." Ron said turning red. He was still shaking a little.

"I need to be healed, too," Hermione said softly. She reached behind him to get her bag, pulling out the healing paste.

"We should shower first. Do you want to go into together or not? They are stalls." Ron said turning red.

"Um... I don't know," she muttered, blushing.

"I won't look I promise." Ron said looking into her eyes. He looked very innocent at that moment.

Hermione stroked his cheek, "I trust you."

Ron and Hermione walked into the bathroom. Hermione gave Ron a pair of boxers and pajama pants and took her cloths. The shower stalls only were up to Hermione's shoulders. Hermione tried to summon the bravery she had just an hour ago, but realized it was lost. She was blushing like crazy, nervous, as she walked into the stall, pulling off her bloody and muddy shirt. Ron turned his back to her hoping it was a sign he was trying to do the right thing. He quickly stripped as to not chicken out and turned on his water. He groaned as the heat moved into his body. Hermione let out a small whimper as the water made one of her deeper gashes sting.

Ron turned to check on her without thinking and go an eye full. He quickly shut his eyes turning red. "Sorry. He whispered turning.

Hermione blushed, looking down. "It's fine," she mumbled. "Could... could you heal me, please?"

Ron wrapped a towel around his waist. He moved into her stall and picked up the bottle. Hermione was naked before him and he only had one thought in his mind. He wanted to heal her, making her ok. He put some on his fingers and healed her back and a spot on the back of her thigh.

"Are their any more on your front?" Ron whispered. Hermione hesitated before she slowly turned around, her face permanently flushed.

Ron let out a soft groan but it was because of the gash under her left breast. He slowly put the healing paste on in. Then saw up high on her thigh. He fixed that before looking her in the eye. "You're beautiful you know, more than I dreamed." He knew he was putting himself out there.

Hermione was biting her lip, taking deep breaths. "Not I'm not," she muttered, looking down.

Ron moved forward quickly. He cupped her face in both his hands. "You are." He said in a voice was hoarse so soft but yet filled with fire.

Hermione stared into his eyes, hers tearing up.

"I love you." Ron whispered.

Hermione sucked in a breath, her eyes widening. After a moment, tears started pouring out of her eyes.

Ron backed away. "I'm sorry I thought . . ." Ron said looking hurt. Hermione started sobbing. She quickly grabbed his hand in a tight grip. Ron pulled her into a hug as his towel fell to the ground.

"I- I've been," she sobbed, "dreaming... of you saying... that... since I was twelve." Hermione leaned against his chest, holding him tightly, enjoying the skin.

"I've wanted to say that since I was." Ron whispered into her hair. "Do you . . . love me too?" Ron whispered.

Hermione nodded as she cried. "I love you," she choked out into his chest.

"Please don't cry Mione." Ron asked softly rubbing her back.

Hermione tried to take a few deep breaths. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Never tell me you're sorry for that my love." Ron whispered keeping a firm hold on her.

Hermione smiled into his chest, the tears still falling. "Keep calling me that."

"What my love?" Ron asked chuckling softly.

Hermione nodded, still holding him tightly.

"Umm Hermione I'm kinda naked and you are and . . . " Ron said softly. His face going red.

"Oh," Hermione pulled back, taking a step back, she was blushing too but with a small smile.

Ron looked down and his whole body went red. "I'm sorry." Ron wisped trying to cover himself. Hermione tried to bite back her smile as she looked down.

"Please don't be mad. I can't really control it." Ron said as he bent down to pick up his towel. He didn't see Hermione's smile.

"I'm not mad," Hermione murmured, looking up a little, the slight smile still on her face.

"It you know getting a little bigger than it is now." Ron said a little worried about what Hermione would think of him.

"I'm... uh... a bit... flattered," Hermione muttered, embarrassed.

"You've doe this to me for e years." Ron whispered. Hermione looked up at him, blushing and surprised.

"Ever since 3rd year you've kinda been the thought that always lead to these." Ron said tuning a little redder.

Hermione blushed harder, her eyes a bit wider. "Really?"

Ron nodded. "I told you you're beautiful." Ron whispered.

"Do I . . . for you."

If possible, Hermione blushed harder.

"You're the only guy I've ever liked," Hermione muttered.

"Really?" Ron said. "Can you heal my back?" Ron asked. It was starting to hurt him again.

"Yeah, really," Hermione smiled. She took the bottle from him and slowly rubbing it on when he turned around.

"So this makes my question a bit easier. Do you fancy being my girlfriend?" Ron asked turning around. Hermione laughed as she nodded.

Ron grinned and pulled to back into a hug. "I love you." He whispered before kissing her.

Hermione moaned lightly into his mouth, her hand going to the back of his neck as she deepened it.

"Ron," Hermione started slowly, "did you... what did you... and Lavender..."

"Hermione . . ." Ron said putting his head down.

"I... I need to know," Hermione said, her voice cracking.

"We didn't have sex." Ron whispered taking her hand and interlocking it with hers.

"What did you do," Hermione asked quietly.

"Stuff." Ron said hopping she would drop it.

"Please Ron," Hermione whispered. "We have to be honest and I have a right to know."

"I touched her over her knickers twice I think and touched her chest a bit and his gave me head once." Ron said putting his head down. He looked like a kid who took a cookie before dinner. "I was thinking of you during it though." Ron whispered.

"Do you regret it," Hermione asked her tone a bit flat.

"No." Ron whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I would not be the man I am right now without what happened that year. Yes I wish it was you and yes I thought of you during it." Ron said rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"How long have you loved me," Hermione asked softly.

"Truly love you about 4 years." Ron said softly. "Fancied you since I was 12."

"Have you ever had a dream about me," Hermione asked.

"Every night." Ron nodded with a small smile.

Hermione smiled lightly. "Tell me one."

"Well do you want one where we are dressed or not?" Ron said trying to break the tension.

Hermione smirked softly. "Don't care."

"I have one a lot that I took you to the Yule Ball." Ron moved a little closer to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her pressing their bodies together.

"I wish you had," Hermione whispered.

"I should have." Ron whispered.

"You know I never really liked Viktor," Hermione said softly.

"I knew but it still hurt to see you in his arms. I just didn't know how to ask." Ron whispered nuzzling her neck softly.

"It hurt to see her in your arms," Hermione said under her breath. She then said, "Tell me another.'

"I have one were you and I are in bed and we have a little girl between us." Ron said feeling the tips of his ears go red. "She had your eyes and bright red hair that's curly."

Hermione smiled, biting her lip. "Are we... going to get married?"

"I would love you, I accept your proposal." Ron nodded with his lopsided grin. Hermione laughed lightly, kissing him softly.

"So do you buy me a ring now or do I buy me a ring now?" Ron asked.

Hermione laughed again. "I don't want to get engaged now. I was just... making sure that that is where we are going in the future."

"Tease me like that." Ron laughed softly.

Hermione smiled, rested her hand on his chest. "Tell me one of the other ones."

"Making love in a field on a blanket. The sun shining down and making your skin glow, the smell of flowers in the air. Perfection." Ron said as his hand moved down her back.

Hermione bit her lip as she smiled at him. "Now I know you've had some other ones. Tell me those."

"Ones about making love to you?" Ron asked.

"That one was an innocent one; I know you've had... not so innocent ones."

"I dreamed of us being together in the tent." Ron whispered, he turned on his side and pressed lightly into Hermione. "I dreamed of stripping everything off from you while you were sleeping and waking you up by eating you out. Then after you came all over my face slipping inside of you and feeling your wet heat around me. Then coming inside of you when you started to grip me. Then when we were done wrapping my arms around you and cat napping and talking the day away." Ron said nuzzling against her neck. Hermione moaned lightly, her breath quickening.

"Is that what you want to hear?" Ron asked softly. He nipped lightly at her neck. Hermione pulled him into a kiss. Ron opened Hermione's mouth with his tongue and stoked hers. He felt himself grow hard between their bellies. Hermione moaned as his tongue stroked hers. She could feel him harden and could feel herself getting wet. Her hand went to his neck.

"Let me make you mine." Ron asked moving his hand to her hip.

"Will we be together forever," Hermione asked, gasping a bit.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want that." Ron said moving his hand to her thigh.

Hermione kissed him deeply as her leg went to his waist.

Ron moved his hand and cupped her. He slipped one finger inside her and felt just how tight and wet she was. "Merlin love your dripping." Ron brought his finger up and licked it clean.

Hermione gasped when he cupped her, gasping louder when his finger went into her. She moaned deeply when he licked his finger. "Ron," she groaned.

Ron looked into Hermione's eyes and they were a color he'd never seen before.

"You taste good." Ron whispered.

Hermione was gasping as she stared Ron in the eyes, a dark blue. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too." Ron whispered. "Would you like to touch me or would you like me to touch you first?" Ron asked doodling on her side.

"I need you to touch me, now," she commanded.

Ron's finger found her nub after a little work. "How hard?" Ron asked unsure.

"I don't know," Hermione panted, her body arching slightly.

"Show me then." Ron said putting her finger over his. "I don't want to hurt you and I want you to like this." Ron said trying not to blush.

Hermione moved her hand to cup his face. "I really don't know. I trust you not to hurt me... Just start slow." Ron nodded. He lightly pressed against her with his thumb. He moved one finger inside her to start stretching her. He watched her face closely to see if she liked it or not.

Hermione gasped, her body arching some more. "Harder," she whispered.'

Ron pressed down a little hard moving it a little more. He moved his finger a little faster in and out. "May I add another?" Ron asked in a husky voice.

Hermione groaned, her eyes closing as she pressed against his hand. "Yes," she panted.

Ron pressed a little harder on her nub and added a 2nd finger. Ron started to softly kiss her jaw line before finding a spot on her neck. Hermione moaned his name as she started moving her hips a bit, tilting her head.

"Would you like me to use my mouth?" Ron asked shyly.

Hermione sucked in a breath, opening her eyes. "Please," she whispered.

Ron moved Hermione onto her back and kissed down until he was between her legs. He tugged on himself a few times to take the need away. Ron kissed both her thighs before kissing right above her curls.

"Ron," she groaned, moving towards him a bit more.

Ron parted her folds with his finger and looked and found her nub. His put his lips around it and gave a quick suck to see how she would react. Hermione cried out, her body arching high, her breath quickening. Ron started sucking a little harder and moved two fingers in and out opening and closing them. His tongue moved to play with the tip of her nub.

"Fuck," she yelled out as she pressed to him. Her hands were in fists around the sheets, her head back on the pillow. She was groaning and almost screaming as he sucked.

"Come for me love." Ron said in a husky voice before sucking as hard as he could on her nub flicking it on her nub. His fingers when in as far as he could.

Hermione screamed his name as she came hard on his face. She laid there, panting very hard, her eyes still closed. Ron licked her clean and kissed up her body. He tentatively pulled her into his arms. "You swore." Ron said with a smug grin. Hermione was still gasping as she snuggled close to him, her head on his chest.

"Did you like that?" Ron asked once her breath evened.

She kissed his chest. "Amazing," she whispered.

"Do you think you might want to touch little Ron?" Ron asked very shyly. He was painfully hard.

She let the tips of her fingers lightly trail him as she smirked, "Little Ron?"

"I rather call him that that something else." Ron said taking a shape breath in. "He and I are close." Ron said with a little grin. Hermione giggled lightly as she continued to touch him.

"That feels good love but you can do it a little tighter." Ron said with a little moan.

"How many times have you done this," Hermione wrapped her hand around him as she rubbed, "and thought of me doing it to you?" Ron shoot and came all over her belly. He called her name and his head dropped to her shoulder.

"Sorry." Ron muttered breathing hard.

Hermione was grinning as she kissed his neck. "I like hearing you yell my name," she whispered.

"I came too fast." Ron said rubbing her arse lightly.

Hermione pushed against him a bit more. "Like I know the difference," she kissed his cheek. She reached behind her to get her wand and cast a cleaning charm.

"I'll try not to come so fast when we . . . you know." Ron said truly shy for the first time that night.

"You know I probably won't the first time," Hermione cupped his cheek, blushing slightly.

"Why . . . why not?" Ron asked worried.

She shrugged, "The girls just don't the first time usually."

"But I want you too." Ron said looking into her eyes. His hand cupped her face. I'll make sure you do." Ron nodded. Hermione smiled, kissing him softly.

"I don't want this just to make me feel good." Ron said stroking her cheek.

Hermione leaned into his hand. "I knew you'd take care of me."

"We don't have to tonight if you don't want to." Ron whispered.

"I... I don't know," Hermione said shyly.

"I mean I want to." Ron grinned brightly. "But it's up to you." Ron said running his hand over her hip.

Hermione smiled. "Let's just... see where it goes," she said softly.

For the first time that night since they had come up here Ron let himself thinking about the war. "Fred's gone." He whispered.

Hermione cupped his cheek again as she tried to fight back tears.

"You almost died fighting Bellatrix." Ron said letting his tears fall.

"But I didn't," Hermione whispered, a few tears escaping as she wiped Ron's.

"You can't leave me, I forbid it." Ron said pulling her a little closer.

Hermione kissed his neck. "I'm not going anywhere. You can't leave either," she said, her tone a tiny bit sharper, "never again."

Ron closed his eyes and started crying as hard as he had even in his life. "I'm sorry." Ron said pulling her flush against him.

Hermione felt horrible as she held him tightly, crying against his chest. "You came back," she whispered, kissing his chest.

"I thought you picked him. I thought you didn't love me." Ron said shaking again.

"I could never stop loving you," Hermione said, her voice cracking. "We told him we'd help him, I couldn't just leave him alone. I love him, Ron, but not like that."

Ron nodded and nuzzled hard against her neck. They lay there almost an hour before Ron calmed down. "Thank you." He whispered.

"I love you," Hermione whispered into his neck. Her eyes felt heavy, "Ron?"

"Yes love." Ron whispered.

"Can... can we go to sleep," she asked, her eyes slowly closing.

"Close your eyes. I'll protect you." Ron said rubbing her back.

"Always," Hermione murmured as she fell into a deep sleep against his chest.

Ron didn't sleep that night. He just lay pressed against Hermione and softly rubbed her back. times that night he broke down and cried. Each time he just nuzzled her neck until he felt better. Ron kissed Hermione's forehead when she woke up. She blinked her eyes open and looked confused as she looked around.

"It's alright love, the war is over you're safe." Ron said into her neck.

"I know, I'm with you," she whispered as she snuggled back closer to him. "Love you."

"Love you beautiful." Ron said snuggling against her.

Hermione sighed against him, lightly rubbing his side.

"We have to get up in a few hours." Ron said pulling her closer.

"Okay," she murmured.

"Hermione we need to talk." Ron said trying to wake her up.

"What," Hermione opened her eyes again.

"Well we have to talk about getting your parents, if we're telling people we're together, if you're staying at the Burrow, if you want to live together, we have so many things we need to deal with." Ron said. He had been thinking all night.

She looked up at him. "Ron," she stroked his cheek. "Your eyes are bloodshot! Did you sleep at all?"

"No." Ron said simply.

Hermione sighed, "We've been up for days, Ronald. You need to sleep."

"I'm not tired." Ron whispered.

"Please, Ron," Hermione said softly. "it's not good for you."

"I'll sleep later. we need to talk ok?" Ron said almost begging. For once in his life he walked things settled.

Hermione looked into his eyes before she nodded. "Are we telling people?" Ron said with a little smile.

"Evidently, they've been waiting for it to happen," Hermione smiled.

"Do you want me to go with you when you get your parents?" Ron asked worried about her answer.

Hermione nodded. "I know this might be a little clingy, but I don't want to be away from you."

"I like clingy." Ron said softly.

Hermione smiled. "I wouldn't have anyone else come with me."

"I saved some Money working for the . . . twins . . . over the last two years. We could get a small flat if you want." Ron said very softly.

Hermione thought for a moment, her hand on his cheek. "I think you need to stay with your family for a while."

"I don't want live there." Ron said looking away.

Hermione looked at him sadly. "Your Mum is going to need all of you there, you all are going to need each other," Hermione whispered.

"I will go there everyday, I will go to every thing but I can't live there anymore. I need to have my own place to go to." Ron whispered. "I need a place that's just mine and ours."

"Alright," Hermione agreed softly.

"Will your parents have a problem with you living with your boyfriend?" Ron said with a smile.

"I don't know. They know we've been friends forever," Hermione shrugged. "They should know by now that I'm an adult and we've all shown that we can take care of ourselves."

"If you want to wait to have sex that's alright I just want to hold you at night." Ron said into her neck.

Hermione kissed his cheek. "I love you and I trust you. I want to have sex, I just don't know when. Just know that it will always be with you."

"Better be." Ron growled lightly.

Hermione grinned. "Anything else?"

"I want to go on a vacation when we get everything settled. Just you and me fore a week where ever you want."

Hermione smiled, "Where would we go?"

"You pick. I'll find a way somehow you give you want you want." Ron said rubbing her hip.

Hermione kissed him, "You're all I need but... if you insist... I kind of want to go to Italy..."

"Then for a week we will. just you and me, great food and a beautiful view." Ron said giving her a sad smile.

"What," Hermione asked, concerned.

"I shouldn't be happy right now. So many died and so much is up in the air. But holding you, knowing you love me, I am." Ron whispered.

"That's what they died for. The died so we who lived could be happy," Hermione said softly, looking into his eyes.

"I just . . . You almost died." Ron said again.

"But I didn't," she said firmly. "We all almost died, but we didn't. We're here, alive and well."

Ron's hand moved and his thumb lightly touched her curls. "Let me get lost in you." Ron said moving closer to her.

Hermione sucked in a breath before she sadly shook her head. "Not when you're grieving," Hermione said, biting her lip.

"I'll always be grieving. I just need something to go right." Ron said nipping lightly at her neck.

"Ron, please," Hermione whispered. "Not now." She stroked his cheek apologetically. "I'm sorry, but not now." Ron had tears in his head as he nodded looking lost and sad.

"Ron, love, I'm not rejecting you. I'm just telling you later," she said pleadingly. "Please... I love you." Ron let his tears fall as he just nodded.

Hermione sniffed as she rubbed his neck. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"I just want to get lost in you." Ron said shaking. "Just wanna forget and let go. And I feel like a bastard for asking it of you."

A tear fell as Hermione kissed him. "That is not true. You are not a bastard. You would be if you didn't listen to me saying no, but you did. We can do anything but go all the way."

"Please just once." Ron asked holding her close. "I just need to forget for a moment." Ron asked.

Hermione started crying softly. "Please, Ron, no. I don't want our first time to be like this and neither do you. Anything but, I promise."

"I love you." Ron said in a heart breaking tone.

"I love you," Hermione choked out. "With everything, I love you, Ron." Ron moved on top of Hermione and didn't look her in the eye. He reached down between them.

"Ron, what are you doing," Hermione asked weakly, her body tense.

"Just relax love. I won't hurt you." Ron said still not looking her in the eye. He hand moved and started to lightly touch Hermione.

Hermione gasped softly, still wary. "Ron, look at me," she commanded. Ron's eyes were dark went he looked at her.

"Love, please don't be upset," Hermione pleaded.

Ron pulled his hand away from her. "It won't hurt just relax love." Ron whispered fitting himself between her folds but not inside her. He rocked her hips getting her wetness on himself and hitting her nub.

Hermione sucked in a breath, moaning slightly. She moved up to kiss him, "I love you." Ron moved slowly against her nub masking greater and great movements. Hermione was groaning deeply each time he hit her nub. She would moan his name continuously. Ron was looking into Hermione eyes and she could tell how hard this was for him but still he respected what she asked. he had tears in his eyes as he looked away.

Hermione gasped when he hit her nub again. She then cupped his face turning it to her. "Look at me."

Ron moved off of Hermione and came hard against her side. He rubbed her nub until she came. "I didn't want you come when I was there and I didn't know how to stop." Ron said softly in a voice closer to normal.

"Are you okay," Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Ron said licking Hermione's side clean.

Hermione sucked in a breath.

"Like that love." Ron said smiling a little.

Ron smiled at Hermione. "Tonight promise me no matter what we're sleeping together?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean," Hermione asked softly.

"Tonight after the sun goes down and we get into bed promise me it's going to be the same one." Ron said softly.

Hermione kissed him. "I promise."

Charlie knocked on the door and stuck his head in. "Shit." He said closing his eyes.

Hermione gasped, pulling up the sheet, blushing crimson.

"Oi Charlie what'd you want?" Ron yelled coving Hermione with his body.

"Just telling you breakfast is ready and Mum and Dad wanted to see you both." Charlie said shutting the door quickly.

Hermione let her forehead fall onto Ron's chest. "Great."

Ron growled into her neck. "Mine."

Hermione smiled, "I'm not going anywhere, love."

"Better not I'm a jealous prat you know." Ron said with a shy smile.

Hermione kissed him. "Yes, I do." She slipped out of bed and headed for the shower. Ron went after her and pinned her face first into the wall. He kissed the back of her neck.

Hermione gasped, her face turned to look at him. "I'm trying to take a shower, if you don't mind."

"I'm trying to get a shag from my girlfriend if you don't mind." Ron joked.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him as she pushed herself from the wall, Ron letting go easily. "I do mind, in fact. I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't appreciate you kissing other girls."

"You're my girlfriend love." Ron said going into the shall with her.

"And I know you wouldn't like that." Hermione smirked, rolling her eyes as she turned on the water.

"You and Little Ron got along last night why would you not want a little closer look at him?" Ron said lathering up.

"Not now, love," Hermione washed her hair. "Your parents are waiting for us."

Ron moved her hands way and did it for her. "Love your hair." Ron said softly kissing her neck once. Hermione smiled as she closed her eyes, leaning against him.


End file.
